


I'm Glad I Didn't Tell You

by gay_af23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Evil Finn, Older Lexa, Partying, Protective Bellamy, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_af23/pseuds/gay_af23
Summary: Clarke and her friends go to a club to help her get away from her asshat of a boyfriend, and drink a little too much, especially for their age. She loves her boyfriend of two years, but he's been a dick a lot lately and she wanted to forget for a little bit. With the stress of her Senior year and the drama he's caused for her, she wanted a night out with her friends. It's not her fault there just so happened to be a really hot bartender who wouldn't stop checking her out, and her drunk mind didn't care enough to stop the very gay things going through her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been one hell of a week, and it's only like two months into the school year. She has an easy year, because who wants their last year of high school to be difficult, but she still hates getting up at the ass crack of dawn every morning and having to deal with all the bullshit that comes with it. If she didn't have her friends, she wouldn't know what to do. Clarke's friend group consists of her two best friends, Octavia and Raven, Octavia's older brother Bellamy, and Clarke's boyfriend Finn. They've all known each other for the majority of their lives, but just recently have Octavia and Raven started dating. They've been together for almost seven months, while her and Finn started dating the end of their freshman year. This was supposed to be their best year, but so far, it's been mainly her and Finn fighting, and too much homework for her liking. 

It's finally Friday night, and she was stuck sitting in her room doing nothing, so she decided to text her friends and figure out something to do.

_**Hey O** _

_**What's up Clarkey** _

_**Wondering if you and Rae wanted to hit that new club downtown** _

_**Yeah sure. Let me clean her up and we'll be at your place in ten** _

_**Ew O, TMI** _

_**Haha oops ;)** _

She can't help but laugh at what her friend said, and feel happy for her two best friends. They've been crushing on each other for a while, and everyone except them say it, and it was getting a little painful how oblivious they were. But the important thing is that they're happy, and finally taking care of all that sexual tension. If anything they take care of it all too often, and love to share all the dirty details with me. If I'm being honest, I've been lowkey jealous of everything they have now, because they're still in the honeymoon phase, and I miss that. Finn has been such a dick lately and I can't wait for a night out without having to worry about anything. Just me and my best friends, drinking and dancing.

* * *

"We look hot as hell. You remember your IDs?" asked Clarke as she pulled hers out of her bra.

"How could we forget, and holy shit Clarke. You just had to wear something so damn tight you can barely fit your ID in your bra." O said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Tonight is a night out to have fun with my friends and not worry about my fucked up relationship, and I wanted to look good." she defended as she looked down at her extremely tight, gold, strapless dress that cut off mid thigh. Was it too much?

"Don't worry Clarkey, I was just kidding. You look great, and I wouldn't be surprised if you got hit on by everyone in the club." O said as they walked up to the entrance, showing the bouncer their IDs, and heading straight to the bar.

"Thanks O, but I doubt it. And it's not like I could do anything. Remember my douchebag of a boyfriend?"

"Fuck him! He's being a dick and picking fights for no reason, so you get a night away from his shit and have fun. Speaking of fun, the hot bartender hasn't stopped staring at you since we walked in. Go talk to her, get her number, flirt, or whatever. It's not cheating of nothing happens, and his dick moves give you the right to let loose for a night, just don't have too much fun okay?" Rae said as she pushed Clarke towards the bar, then dragging her girlfriend to the dance floor. Before she could do anything about it, she's against the bar, staring this beautiful girl right in the eye, and suddenly she can't breathe. Those gorgeous green eyes have her speechless, and she probably looks like an idiot right now.

"Hey beautiful, want a drink?" the mysterious bartender asks with a smirk on her face. Fuck, that smirk is doing things to her that she should be ashamed of.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she manages to get out, though barely loud enough to be heard over everything.

"That is my job, but if you're asking me as Lexa and not the bartender, the answer would be the same." she stated with a chuckle and that sexy smirk never leaving her face.

"Well, Lexa, I'd love a drink, but only if you take one with me." Clarke stated with her own smirk. "Unless you're about following rules, since you probably shouldn't be drinking on the job. Then by all means, leave a girl hanging."

"How could I leave such a beautiful girl like you hanging, but I'm picky, so how bout tequila?" she suggests as she starts pouring two shots each.

"Sounds good to me. Tequila has a fast affect on me, just so you know."

"I think I'm okay with that, but just in case, I'm assuming that girl who pushed you over here is looking out for you?" she asked before giving me my shots.

"Yeah, her names Raven and her girlfriend's name is Octavia. They seem to be pretty busy though." she says as she watches her friends grinding in the middle of the dance floor, ignoring everything around them.

"Seems like it. Well my shift gets over in a half hour, so if you're already drunk by them, I'll make sure you go home with them and not one of the many douchebags who I've caught staring at your ass." Lexa says as she glares at someone over Clarke's shoulder, ogling her shamelessly. "Hey douchebag, look elsewhere before I come over there and make you!"

Apparently Lexa scared that guy, because he's pretty much hiding behind his group of friends now, even though he's about 6'3" and 250 lbs. 

"Thanks for that, but how bout I drink until your shift is done, and then we'll give him a show." Clarke suggested flirtatiously, downing her two shots, and sucking on the limes Lexa set up. "I'm Clarke, by the way."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. How bout we talk while you drink. I want to know what brought you here, and when I'll see you again."

"Well someone's eager." Clarke laughs.

"Well I know a pretty girl like you must have a lot of options, and I don't wanna let you slip through my fingers. Well, figuratively speaking at least." Lexa winked as she walked over to serve other customers. Clarke was getting uncomfortably wet, and decided she was too sober for this.

"Four more please!" she yelled to Lexa, causing her to chuckle and get six different drinks ready at once. When she was done, she slid Clarke's down to her and continued to take orders from people surrounding the bar. Once Clarke downed her shots, she was feeling a little more than buzzed. She knows she's kind of a light weight, but at least it does cost too much for her to get out of her head. "Two more!"

* * *

As she opened her eyes, Clarke suddenly felt her head pounding and regretted opening her eyes when she was met with a bright light coming in through the blinds. She didn't have time to figure out where she was before she shut her eyes again, a little too much for her head's liking. Her headache wasn't giving up anytime soon, so she turned her head to the other side, surprised to find out she wasn't by herself. Long, brown, wavy hair was everywhere, but she didn't know whose. Did Rae do her hair wavy yesterday? She didn't think so. 

After her eyes adjusted to the light, and her headache calmed down a little, she sat up, instantly horrified. Her bare chest was out, nipples and all, just out after the sheet fell. What did she do? Then suddenly, she was met with the sexiest morning voice she'd ever heard. "Morning gorgeous. This is definitely the best way to wake up." she heard as she saw the brunette sit up all too fast. Before she knew what was happening, she was licking and sucking on her exposed nipples, causing her to moan.

"Oh, fuck. Wait, hold on, oh fuck." she panted as her breasts were worked on.

"Are you sure you want me to stop baby?" hearing those words made her snap out of her blissful trance.

"Yes, fuck. You have to." Clarke then lightly pushed this mysterious girl away from her. "How drunk did I get last night?"

"Well once my shift was done, you stopped drinking and started dancing, but before that you only had like six shots. Not too much, I made sure." and that's when she remembered the mysterious girl who made her feel so good.

"Lexa."

"What?"

"Fuck. Did we have sex?" by the lack of clothing, Clarke could put two and two together, but she needed confirmation.

"You don't seem as happy as you were last night. Please tell me you remember, or at least don't regret it." Lexa said with sad eyes.

"Fuck, no. I may not remember, but I don't think I could ever regret doing anything with you. It's just-"

"You have a boyfriend."

"Uhm, yeahhh. How did you know?" Clarke asked as she felt guilt rush through her. How could she do this?

"You told me while we were dancing. Said you were so unhappy in your relationship and needed to end it already. I took that as a sign not to take things further than our grinding, but you weren't having that, so." Lexa said as she smirked to herself, probably thinking of everything that happened last night. Clarke can't wait until she remembers, that's usually how her drunk mind works. She forgets for the morning after, but by end of the day, all of it comes back to her.

"I feel like shit, but I also don't, because he has been such a dick lately, and has no reason to treat me like he does. We were friends before, so maybe we can go back to that after a while." Clarke started, but lost her train of though when Lexa started to lick and suck and kiss up and down her neck, from her earlobe to her collarbone, leaving hickeys anywhere she could. "Fuck Lexa! No hickeys or he'll see. Oh fuck!"

Right as Lexa's hand started to stroke up my thigh, the door bursts open, revealing my two best friends and their completely shocked faces.

"Clarke, what the fuck?" they both yelled. "What happened to loving Finn and all that 'meant to be' shit you guys have been saying for the past two years?" exclaimed Octavia.

"Guys calm down. I've known it was over for a while, I guess I just needed someone to show me, and Lexa did that." Clarke said as she shared a look with Lexa. It was like Lexa could see right through her and understood everything that was happening. "I'm going to break up with him after school on Monday. I'll go over to his house and break it off, and meet up with you guys after."

"We're with you Clarke, we really are, but we gotta get you home before Mama Griffin freaks out and calls the cops or something. Now get dressed, and O, go get the car please, we gotta go as soon as possible." Rae ordered as she gave O a peck on the lips. "And Lexa, it was nice to meet you, but we gotta steal you're girl for now."

"Okay, but why do you have to be home so soon? It's Saturday, and you're an adult, so you can stay and I can take you home later." Lexa said to Clarke as they both got dressed, Raven turned the other direction to give them some privacy.

"Well funny story actually. I'm not exactly an adult yet, and I'm supposed to be home by noon." Clarke admitted as she finished changing, giving Lexa a look to show her regret.

"Wait what?! Clarke how old are you? Fuck, how did you get in if you're not 21?" Lexa asked as she started to pace.

"I turn 18 in like a week. October 24th to be exact. And we have fake IDs." Clarke explained as she walked over to Lexa, stopping her from pacing, and looking her right in the eye. "I know I should've told you, but I didn't want to ruin our night, and I clearly had other things on my mind. I'm glad I didn't tell you becuase I had a great night, and I would really like to do this again after I break up with Finn. We can wait until I turn 18 if you want, but I don't mind either way. I mean, the damage is done," Clarke said seductively, bringing her hand under Lexa's shirt, running her hands across her very defined abs, feeling her shiver against her skin. "It's up to you, babe."

"Come on Clarke. We gotta go before Mama Griffin kills us all." Rae said from the doorway of what I'm guessing is Lexa's room. "Get her number now and talk later."

"Okay, okay. I'll meet you in the car, just give me a minute." once Rae left, Clarke looked back to Lexa, who had her phone in her hand, unlocking it and handing it to Clarke. "I want your number too, so text me now, so I can text you once I'm single and everything." Clarke said as Lexa took her phone back, sending a quick 'hello beautiful' to Clarke.

"I can't wait." and that's all she said, before she pulled Clarke into her, attaching their lips, kissing her sweetly and softly. It wasn't rushed or rough, it was heavenly and smooth, unlike any other kiss she'd had before. As they pulled apart, neither of them could keep the smile off their faces. "You better get going. And better text me as soon as the boyfriend is out of the picture. My apartment is right above the club, so just go through the door, down the stairs, and there's one more door. I think you will find your way out from there."

"Thank you. For the directions, and for last night." Clarke said as she gave her a quick peck and started to walk away.

"Anytime Clarke, anytime." and that's all Clarke heard before she left Lexa alone in her room. If she stayed any longer, she wouldn't have left, and her mom would've known she didn't just stay at O's, especially since they were pretty much neighbors.

"Damn Clarke, I can't believe you got away with that, and I can't believe you actually slept with her! She's no doubt some serious arm candy." Octavia exclaimed as they entered Clarke's room.

"Honestly me either. Guys her abs and arms, ugh. And don't get me started on what she can do with her fingers and tongue." Clarke recalled as her memory came back to her from the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tries to break up with Finn and things happen. TRIGGER WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't like writing in third person, so I'm going to start writing in someone's point of view, starting with Clarke. You'l be able to tell when the perspectives change.  
> I wrote this late at night so I didn't edit, sorry.

It's only been a few days since that night with Lexa, and I can't stop thinking about it. Her gorgeous green eyes, her long slender fingers, ugh. I can't wait for today to be over, so I can be free to be with Lexa, in whatever way we want. We haven't talked much since that morning, but that's just because we're busy and I still have to break up with Finn. I feel bad about the break up since we've been together so long, but I'm not happy anymore, and I have feelings for someone else, not him. I'm just doing what's best for both of us, but mainly me.

"Hey Clarkey. How was last night without us?" asked O as she grabbed hold of Raven's hand as we started towards our first class together.

"It was just fine. Didn't have nonstop thoughts about the hot girl who fucked me thing weekend or anything." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I mean, I can't blame you. From all the details you told us about that night, I wouldn't wanna wait to fuck her again either." Rae said as we made it to the door of Mr. Kane's history class.

"Wow, thanks Rae. That was so helpful." I relied as I rolled my eyes. Right as I was about to enter the room behind my best friends, somebody suddenly grabbed me by my wrist and pushed me up against a nearby locker, kissing me in the worst way possible; all tongue and messy, and from someone who's not Lexa.

"Hey babe." Finn said as he detached himself from my face. "I missed you this weekend. Did you do anything fun?"

"Where the fuck is this coming from Finn? You think it's okay to force yourself on me and tell me you miss me after being suck an ass the last few weeks?" I asked as I tried to wipe his nasty kiss from my face. "I'm not dealing with this right now. I have class." 

Before I could get out of reach, he grabbed me by the wrist again, pulling me back to where I just was. "Don't be like that. I had a rough couple of weeks and you being needy and controlling wasn't helping, okay? I needed a little space, but now I'm better." he finished as he started staring at my chest.

"Good for you Finn. That still doesn't give you the right to treat me like shit, expecting to fuck whenever you want. That's not how relationships work, and the guy I fell in love with knew that. What happened to him?" I asked, but before he could answer, the bell went off, and I hurried to my classroom before he could stop me again.

* * *

After my useless classes of the day, I decided to walk to Finn's beat up truck, and wait for him so I could finally end it. Normally our group of friends hang out after school at the Blake's because their house was a good size and their parents were never home, but I had to break it off with Finn. Today. As I wait for Finn to show up, I decide to text Lexa.

**C: _Hey gorgeous. I'm about to break up with him. What are you doing later?_**

**L: _Anything you want beautiful. But I'd appreciate if you weren't wearing any clothes for whatever we do ;)_**

**C: _I don't think that will be a problem, as long as you play fair and do the same_**

"What's that look for babe? Thinking about me?" Finn asked with a smirk on his face. If only he knew.

"I'm just talking to a friend Finn. Can we talk?" he nodded and opened the passenger door to his truck for me.

"Sure. We can  _talk_ at my place." he said with a smirk on his face, but I wasn't paying enough attention to anything he was doing, I was just looking at the look Raven was giving me from behind him. Before I could talk to her, he shut my door and took off towards his house.

**R: _Be careful, he's been acting weird lately and he won't be happy about this._**

**C: _Thanks Rae, but I'll be fine. It's Finn, he won't hurt me_**

**_R: Yeah you're right. Still, be careful_ **

**C:** _**I will, thanks** _

Right as we pull into Finn's driveway, I feel my phone vibrate again, but I'm just assuming it's Raven again, so I don't look. As we walk into his house, I can feel his eyes on me, and I start to feel a little uncomfortable, but I ignore it and head to his room. I set my things down on his bed and wait for him to get inside. "So what'd you wanna  _talk_ about babe?" he asked as he walked over to me, getting too close for comfort.

"Stop Finn. We do need to TALK. About us." at this, Finn sat down as I started to pace. Little did I know, when my back was turned, Finn saw my phone light up and glanced at my messages.

**L: _I'd do anything to see you naked again, and I'm guessing I won't need my clothes anyway, so it sounds like a plan_**

**_Let me know when you're done with him and I'll pick you up_ **

When Finn read these, he was furious, but didn't let Clarke know that.

"Look Finn, we've been friends for a long time, and I know we both wanted it to be more, but I'm not happy anymore. We've started to grow apart and I really think it would just be better if we went back to just being friends. I've felt like this for a while, but didn't know how to bring it up. But that shit you pulled earlier was just too much." O finished, and when I did, I finally looked up and stopped pacing. I was met with an angry look, and I was starting to worry. He wouldn't hurt me, right?

"Is there someone else?" he asked.

"Even if there was, that's not why we're breaking up. I just--"

"Wanna fuck someone else an not feel guilty about it. Well hate to break it to you babe, but no one is ever gonna fuck you like I can." he stated as he suddenly got very close to me.

"Finn what are you talking about. Who said I was fucking someone else? This is about me and you. That's it." I say as I back up a little.

"Then who's Lexa, and why is she talking about seeing you naked AGAIN?" I didn't know what to do or say as he started stalking towards me again. I kept backing up and he kept walking towards me. Eventually, my back hit the wall and there was nowhere else to go as he got too close. I went to push him away, but he grabs my wrists and pins my hands above my head, leaving me helpless.

"Finn, stop! You don't want to do this! She's not the reason! We just met like two days ago." I said desperately as I tried to get out of his grip.

"And you fucked like two days ago. Well I'm gonna show you that you don't need her. She'll never fuck you like me." and with that he turned me around and kept my wrists held tightly behind my back. I didn't know what he was planning to do, but I was already scared. He brought me over to his closet, still unable to move, as he grabbed something from it. He was a lot stronger than me, so I had no way out of this. I didn't have my phone on me, and no one was anywhere near here, so we were all alone. i was trapped.

I was panicking so much that I didn't even notice him tie my hands together with rope. He pushed me on his bed and there was nothing I could do about it. He grabbed another rope and tied my already tied up hands to his headboard. He started to undress, and I didn't know what to do. "Finn please. This isn't you. You're not seriously going to rape me."

"Of course I'm not going to rape you. You're my girlfriend and I just want to fuck you right." he is now left in his boxers as he starts to undress me. He can't get my top off without cutting either the rope or my clothes, so he goes right for my jeans and panties. I felt so helpless I couldn't believe this was actually happening. How did I love him not too long ago? How could he do this and think it's okay? "Now this little sidehoe of yours is going to see who you belong to. Smile." he said as he snapped a picture, and I'm guessing sending it to Lexa. Fuck, maybe she'll get help. How if he so dumb?

But she's gonna be too late if she does. He started running his miniature dick between my ridiculously dry folds, and I felt like I was going to puke. He started to kiss me, but I made it pretty difficult by moving my head side to side. He was clearly getting frustrated, so he gave up and went for what he really wanted. He spit on my pussy to get some sort of wetness down there as I tugged on the rope, hoping he didn't tie a very good knot. Nothing happened, and before I could try anything else, he pushed his dick inside of me. I used to like sex with Finn. He was loving and gentle, but never made me come, so it wasn't great. But now, this isn't sex. He's officially lost his mind and I'm not going to give him what he wants. I lie there, blank face and no reacting as he goes in and out of me at a steady rhythm. Noticing my lack of pleasure, he decided to try something new. He sped up and started to rub my clit, but feeling his tiny dick inside of me, and knowing how terrible this is, it had no effect on me. 

"Oh fuck baby. You like that?" he panted and he continued his thrusts.

"No." I should've kept my mouth shut, because this definitely pissed him off. He stopped his movements, only to twist me around, leaving my ass in the air and me stuck on my knees.

He was clearly enjoying the view since he hasn't started raping me again. Not yet any way. "Fuck your ass if so round. Let's see if that's your weak spot." and before I could register what he said, he stuck is hard dick in my ass. We've never done this before and it hurt like hell.

"Ow Finn, STOP!" I screamed as he increased his pace. "That fucking hurts you motherfucker!"

"Fuck baby. You feel so good. Why haven't we done this before?"

"BECAUSE IT FUCKING HURTS!" but me talking isn't helping me in anyway. He clearly doesn't care what I feel. Before I know it, I feel him cum in my ass, collapsing onto my back. The only way I'm getting out of here anytime soon is if I trick him somehow.

"If you wanna go again, I'm going to need some water and ice to help with my ass." I say, pretending to be into it as I start to get the rope untied.

"Finally coming around I see. No pun intending." he winked, and I wanted to bash his stupid face in. "I'll be right back baby."

When he finally left the room, I could see my phone lighting up nonstop. I just needed to finish untying this knot and--"Yes!" I yelled in a whisper.

I jumped off the bed, feeling the pain in my ass, and quickly got dressed and grabbed my stuff, including my phone.

**L: _You sick motherfucker. I'll kill you if you touch her_**

**_Clarke, baby, I'm coming. I promise_ **

**R: _Oh my god! Lexa told me what was happening. I'm on my way to kill that fucker. O called the cops_**

And as if on queue, I hear sirens getting louder and louder. I look out the window to see three police cars, one ambulance, Rae and O, and Lexa getting off of her motorcycle. Suddenly, the door flies open and Finn storms over to me. "What the FUCK did you do?" he snarled.

"It wasn't me dumbass. You sent that picture, not me. Now you're going to get what you deserve." and within seconds, police come in, forcing Finn to get dressed and arrested him. After Finn was gone, Lexa came running in, picking me up in a hug. Rae and O come in right after, joining in.

"Please tell me he didn't." Lexa said with a desperate look on her face. I couldn't even answer, I just started sobbing and I think she got her answer. When I looked up, all I could see was Raven taking off as Octavia told her not to. We followed closely behind, and before anyone could do anything, Raven was beating the shit out of Finn, One punch right after another. That is until the cops pulled her off.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU COME NEAR HER EVER AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Raven screamed as Finn was shoved into the back of one of the cars. One cop was trying to get Raven to calm down as one of the paramedics came over to me.

"I'm sorry miss, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I have to take you to the hospital and exam you. And we're going to need your statement and clarification on whether you're pressing charges or not." the nice paramedic informed her.

"Of course she's pressing charges. That piece of shit is going to go away for a long time for what he just did." Lexa cut in.

"I'm sorry who are you?" the medic lady asked.

"I'm her girlfriend. Now take her to the hospital please. I'll be right behind you." she said the last part looking at me. I'm speechless to say the least. I've only known this gorl for like two days and she's coming to my rescue and calling me her girlfriend. How did I get so lucky?

"Okay. My mom works at the hospital, so just a fair warning. She's gonna be all over everyone about this." I say as I'm lead into the ambulance.

"I can't wait to meet her. I'll see you in a few okay?" Lexa said as she kissed my forehead.

"Okay."

 


End file.
